Maximum Ride: Four Itex, For the World
by ily4eva
Summary: Renamed. Use to be Never Give Up. Max and Fang are in love, but can't be together. Max has to save the world by destroying the other three Itex left before the year 2012 when their plan takes place and the world ends. Will they make it? FAX and action
1. Taking the bullet

"Bye, Fangy. I'll see you later." The ginger said in a teasing voice as she released Fang's hand and turned around throwing her hair in the process. The scene was honestly touching but also honestly fake. Lissa's the ginger who's going out with Fang. They've been going out for 9 months, but they have arguments every two weeks. Guess who Fang always complains to? That's right me, Max.

Fang and I have known each other for as long as I can remember. Don't call it childhood friends, more like family. We aren't related, but we are best friends and we live with each other along with the rest of our flock: Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy. Ella's my half sister, but she's not like us. By that I mean she doesn't have wings. She's actually the only person in the family who has a normal life. Well, her and my mom Dr. Martinez is the only real humans. The rest of us were born and practically raised at the School. Evil scientists kidnapped us at birth and injected avian DNA which made us 98% human and 2% avian bird, but I'm thankful for my wings. All of us are. Yes. We can fly and it's amazing. For now, I decided it would be best to try to start a normal life and stay at my mom's house, and of course Dr. Martinez welcomes us warmly with cookies and beds. Still, every now and then we'd be off and kicking Eraser butts. Erasers are half dog, half human creatures sent by the school to kill us, so living here puts my mom and Ella at risk which is why we fight.

"Bye Lis, I'll meet you here at your locker again after 9th period as always." Fang replied as he let go of her hand and smiled warmly. My intentions were to just casually stroll by without talking to him. Want to know a little secret? I'm actually in love with Fang, but it's just too obvious that the feeling is NOT mutual, so why get hurt? He doesn't know. No one does and no one needs to. As I walked past with two binders in my hands and a book in my blue bag I carried on my shoulders, Fang caught up to me with his quick reflexes and pulled my shoulder forcing me to turn to him. My light brown eyes met his dark ones. They were so mysterious and full of wonder I couldn't help smiling just a little, but I looked away before he noticed.

"Hey." He said casually as he started walking with me.

"I saw you with Lissa." I said calmly without looking at him.

"Oh, yeah she's pretty amazing."

"Of course you'd say that you've been dating her for the past 9 months."

"Yeah so is there a problem?"

"No of course not. Just got to get to Spanish before I'm late." I turned to him and gave a cheesy, fake smile. He didn't buy it. He read me like book just like how I can read him easier then anyone else even Lissa.

"You don't li…" he was interrupted by a loud explosion that shook the building. It came from the boy's bathroom, and we both knew what it was. Iggy and his bombs. As I turned left, I could see Iggy high fiving one of his buds. The right side of his shirt was drenched. Fang left hoping not to get in trouble as I walked up to Iggy. Getting into the principal's office was an easy task for me, but Fang's more silent and less of a trouble maker.

"Iggy! What the hell was that?!"

"Ricki and I stuffed a bomb down the toilet!" He laughed as Ricki waved to me then left.

"Oh my god Iggy. Why does that not surprise me?"

"Cuz you're Max!" I smirked and he walked over to the sink to get his backpack, but the hallway started clearing as I saw the principal's assistant wearing a hot pink blouse and tight black skirt walking towards us.

"Uh oh. Iggy danger 6 o'clock." I warned as I walked away. Being blind, Iggy didn't see it coming. Well, now he did.

"Everyone get to class before you all get detention! You sir come with me." She wiggled her finger telling Iggy to follow her. Somehow, Iggy knew and followed.

School finally ended with janitors all piled around the boy's bathroom trying to clean up the mess.

"Bye Fang. I'll see you this Saturday… I… love you." Lissa said quietly as she leaned up and kissed his lips, and waited a little while before she turned to walk towards the car.

"Uh yeah. Bye." Fang mumbled and turned around to meet me waiting by the big oak tree with the plaque 'Oak Ridge High School' nailed to it. I rolled my eyes, and Fang noticed because he gave me a look, but he didn't say anything about it. We raced to a couple miles behind the school far enough for no one to see us as we took off with a jump spreading out our wings. I turned my head to make sure Fang was behind me, and to make sure no one saw us. In a couple of minutes, we were in the clouds flying home. Iggy had to stay after school for detention.

The fly home was silent until I noticed something glimmering in the tree somewhere around 70 feet in front of us. At first I thought maybe it was just a bird, but then I noticed a hairy paw holding it. Fang was a little in front of me and below me. It didn't take me long to figure out the hairy paw was holding a gun, and that it was aimed at Fang probably because the School knows that if Fang died I'd kill myself, and that's the easiest way to kill me. If I called out his name, Fang wouldn't be able to avoid the bullet in time. My mind couldn't finish the thought because I heard the gun shot, but I wasn't going to let Fang get hurt because of me. Fang wasn't going to suffer because the school wanted ME. With adrenaline pumping through my veins, I gave my wings and extra push and was able to get in between the bullet and Fang right on time.

Pain radiated through me as it hit me in the center of right above my ribs. I didn't cry out or even scream, but my wings lost all power and strength along with the rest of my body. I was still conscious but in a glaze. Visions appeared in my head and I really wasn't seeing things even though my eyes were still open in slits: Fang fighting by my side, Fang flying next to me, Fang rubbing my back between my wings, Fang comforting me, Fang hugging me, Fang giving me his little half smile. The air was rushing past me and I could hear it. My hair flew around my face. My body is filled with pain. Well, as painful as this was, I was happy to do it. There are no regrets. I just wish I could tell him…

"Max!" Fang yelled for me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms cradling me as we crashed into trees. He had pulled his wings in to lose altitude as fast as I was, but now he pulled them back out to soften the blow. It didn't matter. I didn't feel a scratch as we landed on grass. My wings were still out, but I had no energy left to pull it in. His arms were still around me, but his shirt was torn and scratched. Fang laid me down on the soft grass with one hand on my shoulder and the other caressing my cheek.

"Max, why would you do that? You're an idiot." Fang whispered barely loud enough for me to hear as he took off his shirt and pressed it against the hole in my chest. I smiled not even feeling the pain anymore. My body had gone numb.

"Because… I love you." My mind started getting foggy, and my eyelids were so heavy. Slowly, I felt myself fading. I felt my heartbeat slow and finally stop,

"Max. No. Don't go. Please." Still I could hear his voice penetrating the darkness that surrounds me. His voice is desperate and sad. This was it. It was my time to go. At least he now knows.

Then, something pressed against my lips… a kiss. A nice and warm kiss filled with love. After that, tears… that landed against my cheek. Finally, I hear what I've been waiting to hear.

"I love you, too, Max. I really do."

That was all I needed. He loved me. He actually loved me. When Lissa said that he didn't reply, but he loves me. My heart pumped with joy once more.

My eyes fluttered open once again as I coughed painfully disturbing my wounds. I could feel my body again, I could feel the pain again. I could see Fang's face again, and there were tears streaking down his face.

The first expression, was shock, but then, he leaned down again and kissed me again. This time I kissed back. I put my hand on his shoulder only to prove it true. I'm alive. He pulled back and intertwined his finger with mine smiling. He picked me up, and took off. Midway home, I started falling asleep again, and I felt him nuzzle his chin in my hair as he whispered to me "I love you, Max."


	2. Never have I ever

**Hey guys. Originally, this was suppose to be a one-shot that I wrote because of my feelings, but then some people requested a second chapter, so I guess we'll just see how far this goes. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. This chapter I came up with because I was playing the game yesterday, and I need to see some LOVE, so haha. Yeah please review! **

"Hey Max! Fang! Get in here we're about to play Never Have I Ever! It's going to be fun! You don't want to miss this! Please?! Please, please, please please, please! Wait, yall aren't making out are yall?!"

"Nudge, if you don't shut your freaking mouth I'm going to hurt you." Iggy said to shut Nudge up. That girl could go on and on forever about nothing.

Angel and Gazzy giggled at the site and continued on yelling for Max and Fang, "Come on guys! Have some fun!"

It's been maybe at the most 2 weeks since I was shot and almost died, but things have been running more smoothly then ever between me and Fang. We tried our best to hide it from the younger people, but Iggy knows and Angel, the youngest of all, read our minds. Still, Fang had told me he loved me and that kiss was real. Things didn't change between the flock though. Fang was always quiet and minding his own, and I was still leading the group, but with the incident our stay had to last a little longer. Since that day, the whole flock including me has redrawn from school. We were afraid of the dangers, so I told Mrs. Martinez that we'd leave as soon as I could fly, and she agreed seeing as how it would be best for us to be on the run again, but for right now, you could say we're momentarily retired.

Fang and I were up in my room, my wounds hadn't fully healed, but I only had maybe a week or so left before I'd be ready to go. The sheets were pulled up to my waist, and I'm on my bed with Fang sitting beside me a pillow behind both of our backs. He was slightly turned stroking my hair. We were about to kiss when we heard Nudge's cry, and then Angel and Gazzy. Laughing, he took my hand, and as I was about to swing my legs over the bed, but he just picked me up instead.

"You know I can walk."

"I know."

I shrugged, and we exited towards the family room where everyone except for Dr. Martinez gathered. Mom was probably still at work for a night shift. Doctors get random calls all the time, so we were all use to her going and coming.

"Yay! You're here! How are you feeling?" Angel squealed as Fang set me lying down on the couch. She crossed the room to give me a hug, and I hugged her back. Fang quietly sat on the arm of the couch and leaned back putting setting his feet on the coffee table in front. Angel sat on floor with Nudge and Ella beside the couch. Iggy and Gazzy shared the recliner.

"I'm good sweetie. Thanks." I replied smiling. "So, how do we play?"

"We all put up five fingers and then we take turns saying 'Never have I ever…' and say something you've never done. Then, all the people who HAVE done it have to put one finger down. The one who loses has to do a dare. You lose if you have all fingers down. You win by being the last one with fingers still up. Let's play!" Nudge explained.

"Who goes first?" Gazzy asked.

"Why don't you?" I pointed out seeing as he was the one who asked.

"Ok. Um… Never have I ever…" at this point Gazzy stopped and looked around the room then saw Angel and smiled continuing, "talked to fish!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Angel yelled putting a finger down. Gazzy just smiled and looked to his right. Iggy's turn.

"Never have I ever read minds" Iggy said pleased. Gazzy and Iggy high fived while Angel whined again with 8 fingers left. Aww poor baby.

"Never have I ever kissed!" Nudge squealed pleased to see me put a finger down, and Fang self consciously put on down. I blushed and turned away from everyone biting my lip. Then, I realized everyone knew. That's embarrassing. What we didn't expect was Iggy putting a finger down. We all looked at him obviously surprised.

"Iggy! Who?!" Everyone exclaimed including me. If I wasn't nearly paralyzed I would have jumped up and slapped him for not telling me.

"Just some hot chick in my Biology class… who's next?" Iggy replied quietly blushing.

"You don't get off that easy Ig, tell us! What's her name?" Ella said laughing. In a way, Ella admired Iggy.

"Um… Payson" Iggy replied turning so red. Payson's a gymnast and a pretty good one, too, but she's somewhat a tomboy. She's blond headed with blue eyes, and pretty nice, too.

"Go Iggy!" I encouraged.

"Nice." Fang threw in. Angel and Nudge giggled.

"Who's next?!" Iggy said louder changing the subject. Angel was next.

"Never have I ever had The Voice in my head." Angel said looking up at me. I stuck my tongue out and put my finger down.

"Never have I ever gone flying with wings." Ella said easily. That's just not fair.

"You suck." Gazzy said narrowing his eyes. Ella smiled pleased with herself.

My turn. I looked around. Angel had 2, Nudge had 4, Ella had 5, Gazzy had 4, Iggy had 3, Fang had 3, and I had 2.

"Never have I ever lived with Dr. Martinez my whole life." I said looking at Ella. She shrugged finding it a good thing she had which is true. Mom's amazing. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Never have I ever been shot." At that everyone turned to Fang. My eyes warned telling him to stop right there. We had agreed that we wouldn't bring that up because that day was horrid.

_Fang carried me the whole way and even though I was alive it was barely. I remember waking up with the flock all around me explaining. "We thought you were dead. You were barely breathing, and there was so much blood. Every time Dr. Martinez cleaned or bandaged your wound you'd whimper in your sleep, and you were so pale and cold and shaking." Well anyways, by their description, I had shown a side I intended to never show again: weakness. "Guys, I'm fine. This is Max you're talking to. I promise I won't leave. Not until we can live a life, and I mean a REAL life. Not one on the run. I promise I'm going to be here for you guys always." I had smiled a reassuring smile because Angel, Nudge, and Ella had been crying for I don't know how long. Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy had bags under their eyes and worry in their eyes from lack of sleep, and their face were only full of hurt. _

The game continued on, me with 1 finger left, now. It was back to Gazzy.

"Never have I ever said I love you in a not brotherly/sisterly way." Gazzy said looking at me. He got me out.

I sighed. "I was drugged!"

"But you meant it!" Angel said.

"Oh how would you know?! Maybe, I meant it in a brotherly/sisterly way. I was _**drugged **_after all." I argued.

Angel lifted up her eyebrows and tapped her head. She caught me.

"Ok ok. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing too rough though." Fang added. Everyone nodded and gathered up. Fang was about to go with them, but they all ushered for him to stay.

"Keep Max company! Don't worry it won't be long!" Everyone shouted randomly. Fang shrugged and stayed behind. We didn't talk though. I just relaxed and closed my eyes. Fang crossed his arms and went into his own thoughts.

Before long they were done and all giggling. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Ok. We've all decided you have to…" Iggy started.

"Kiss Fang on the lips!" Nudge interrupted.

"Do it! It's a dare you have to! Come on! Please?!" Everyone pitched in.

I sighed and looked to Fang to see what he thought. He shrugged. The whole group was waiting, so I took his shoulder. He noticed and leaned down. Our lips touched again for the second time, and it was wonderful. Everyone squealed and clapped.

Blushing, I ended this game with "It's late guys. You should go to bed. Good night." I was going to walk back to my room, but Fang once again picked me up and carried me off to bed. Getting shot's not so bad. Once you get past the pain, there's love. That's so true. : P


	3. Hazari

Finally! The week had come when we could all take flight again. The wound had closed enough, though it was still a little sore. My wings were so stiff as I stretched them out bathing them in the sunlight. It was so warm and today just felt like an amazing day. Today is the first day for Max to be Max again.

Fang and I packed some week lasting food into his backpack along with some new bandages and such. When we were all ready, the flock said our goodbyes. Ella was crying a little. She had enjoyed our company as much as we had enjoyed hers. Mom only kept saying over and over to call her if we needed anything and to be careful. Hugs were shared, and then we were off.

"Well, you should be the first." Gazzy pointed out as we turned around so to have more room to run.

I nodded and smiled as I took off running as fast as I could. Then, I jumped, tucked my feet in, and opened my wings catching the drift. Yes my body was extremely sore, but yes the feeling of flight again was amazing. Once my body was in the air, I stopped and turned around to look back at the flock. They all smiled at me including Fang who gave me his half smile, and I smiled back throwing my hands up in the air yelling "I'm free!!!!"

The flock laughed and joined me in freedom and we started flying. To where? The biggest library in the world to find the next Itex plantation. We had taken down one, but there's more… way more, and we couldn't let any of them survive because if we did then there's no way I'm going to able to save the world. Plans from the last Itex gave us a couple clues that their corruption date is in the year 2012. That gives us two years. It took 14 years to take down one.

Yesterday, Nudge took the job of searching up the biggest library in the world, and it didn't surprise us to find that Library of Congress was the biggest. Certainly, the government must have known about Itex. They probably just didn't know Itex's intentions because if they did Itex would be arrested.

Now, we were headed to Washington D.C. the capital where the Library of Congress is located. Then, Nudge would do more research, and try to find more info. If you're reading this you better review or else I'm not posting anymore chapters! That was from the auther by the way not Nudge

We were soaring over the ocean with a couple more hawks and eagles. They didn't attack and instead seemed to welcome us. Laughing, Angel and Nudge held hands and flew in the center of the hawks copying every pump of the wing. Fang flew up next to me and out stretched his hand. Smiling, I took it, and together we started circling the hawks. At first, they seemed a bit alarmed, but then realizing we meant no harm relaxed. Iggy and Gazzy joined us. From the ground, it probably looked something like a giant polka dotted fan, but it was fun.

Of course, knowing my life. Nothing is ever perfect. Suddenly, the birds not bird kids started going crazy. They stopped, and then started hawking and flying the opposite way. The flock was momentarily confused.

"What was that about?" Gazzy asked confused.

"Oh no." Iggy started. He didn't need to say anymore because pretty soon we could see maybe 50 or so Erasers flying this way. The hawks had sensed danger and left, but we had to stay and fight. Pretty soon, we were in action.

I was holding off maybe 10 or so, but not doing so good. They attacked me at once, and the first 5 I was able to kick unconscious, but the next bunch were much stronger. One grabbed my ankle yanking me down and breaking the bone making a crack. I twisted free and used my other leg to kick his head as another grabbed my hair and kneed me in the chest while another clawed my back. I did a back flip tearing some hair out and punched one in the nose while using my elbow to hit another square in the chest. Leaving a small open as they started to fall slowly, I checked the rest of the flock. Fang seemed to be holding up fine, Angel only had 6 around her she could handle it. Nudge and Gazzy were fighting together and Iggy blocked almost every move.

All of a sudden, I felt something kick my shoulder dislocating it. I turned around and saw a blonde Eraser. My eyes widened a little before I started laughing. That was an odd combination. He had long blonde fur instead of the usual brown, but he was just as ugly and strong. He came around quickly and punched my stomach. Before I could get full impact I grabbed his arm to slow the punch, then I twisted it behind his back, but he went with it and flew the around to knee me on my spine. I felt blood in my mouth, and I spit it out coughing. The blonde stopped attacking and flew back a few feet before speaking, "Hello, Max. You don't look too good." His voice sounded more like a low growl, but I understood.

"Who are you?" I asked wiping my mouth. He was obviously more clever and stronger. Lifting up a hairy paw, he answered "We've never met, not in person. I'm Hazari. I'm taking over this party since Ari died. He wasn't good enough anyways." The Erasers chilled a bit attacking only one by one.

"Look who's talking. We're kicking your butt, and Ari wasn't a blonde and he wasn't stupid."

"But I know your weakness." With that, Hazari flew away so fast I didn't know where he went until I heard Angel scream, "Fang!"

My heart stopped for a second as I turned around to see Hazari holding Fang by the neck with a knife 2 cm away from skin.

**Hey! Hope you guys liked this. I already know what's going to happen next, but I'm going to leave it here until I get more reviews! :P Thank you! :) **


	4. Listen

Seeing the danger, I started flying towards Hazari and Fang, but Hazari's voice stopped me.

"Don't move. If you do Fang's dead." Even Fang stopped moving. He only stared at me emotionless.

Hazari continued smiling. "See told you I know your weakness. What if I told you there're only two options? Either kill Fang or kill the rest of the flock? What would you pick Max? The love of your life or your family?"

My voice was stuck. I never thought I'd have to pick, but Hazari's right. What if I did have to pick? Who would I pick? With that in thought, my eyes started watering, but I refused to cry, and responded.

"They are all my family, and I don't have a 'love of my life'. My family is all that matter and I love only them EQUALY. I don't know what you're talking about. Let Fang go, now." I tried to make myself sound as convincing as possible and as demanding. Still smiling, Hazari let Fang go pushing him away. Fang was able to catch the air before falling, but he looked sad.

"I have to wait, but Max do not underestimate me. What if you lost Fang? What would you do?" Hazari smirked then flew away and the rest of the Erasers followed though there was only maybe 20 left.

We continued flying, but the day turned dark, so we stayed the night at some land in the mist of the ocean.

"Iggy and Angel make food. Nudge and Gazzy search the island." I ordered once we landed.

Everyone nodded then left to do what I had ordered. "Fang, can I talk to you?" I asked him shyly. Fang stared at me for a second then got up and walked away. Confused and hurt, I sat down where he was sitting thinking about what I said. What the hell's wrong with him? He should at least talk. Oh well, I thought. He's going to talk to me sometime even if it's not today.

"Dinner! And it looks like heaven!" Iggy called with Angel right behind his heels. Sighing, I got up and sat around the fire Iggy made for cooking. Nudge and Gazzy arrive shortly after, but Fang never showed up. Guess I'm taking first watch.

Iggy and I switched first and second watch. When I woke up, Fang was sitting on watch. No one else was awake yet, so I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He only turned away and completely ignored me as if I didn't even exist.

"Fang! What the hell with wrong with you? Why won't you talk to me?" I tried to keep my voice quiet.

He got up and walked away to wake up the others without a word. Moaning, I leaned back lying down with my legs crossed on the sand looking up to the stars. Is Fang trying to distance himself from me so he won't like me because of what I told Hazari? Or does Fang just not like me anymore? I hate how he shows no expression.

The kids slowly woke up expecting breakfast soon which Iggy was cooking sleepily/ He was talking to Fang, and I could catch bits and pieces of it.

"Where were you last night?" Iggy asked.

"In… just… about… life" Fang's voice was too quiet for me to hear anything else.

I got up and walked over to the rest of the flock. Angel and Nudge were trying to fix each other's bed hair and I laughed.

"Good morning Max!" They both said in unison.

"Good morning. How'd you guys sleep?"

"I dreamed of Celeste." Angel stated smiling.

"I dreamed of ice cream, and burgers, and bacon, and pizza, and just food!" Nudge said after Angel.

"Maybe we can get some once we get to the library" I said to them giving them a morning hug and leaving to check on Gazzy.

"Hey Gaz how'd you sleep?"

"Eh good I guess. Are you and Fang fighting?" I was taken by his comment. Gazzy usually never notices these things.

"Nah. He's just quiet. Why?"

"You guys haven't talked since the fight."

I shrugged and smiled. "Breakfast soon. Better get ready." I fluffed his hair then left, and I noticed Fang standing next to a palm tree alone, so I went for another attempt.

"Fang talk to me please." I practically begged or ordered. He didn't reply, and he started walking away again. I walked after him. We went deeper into the forest not saying a word. He kept walking and I blindly followed. Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore. Fang's just too special for me to lose so easily. Noticing the small pocket knife he carries, I grabbed it. Fang noticing stopped for a second, but then he kept walking.

"Fang. If you don't stop and talk to me I'm going to cut myself."

A little surprised I bet, Fang stopped and turned around. "You wouldn't." He stated as I lifted the knife up to my arm.

"I would." I replied lowering the knife. He stared at me for a second then turned back around his back facing me. He was about to take another step away from me, but using the knife I cut skin causing a long red line down my forearm that started oozing blood. The fabric of my jacket tore and Fang heard it. Shocked, he turned around to see blood on the knife and my left arm bleeding my right arm holding the knife.

"Max! What are doing?!" Fang said as he rushed back to me grabbing my arm.

"I told you. This is the only way to make you listen."

"Idiot. I'm listening." Fang replied.

"Fang I do love you. I really do. I love you too much to risk your life. Hazari knows. He knows you're my weakness, and if he does then he's going to use you to get to me. I don't want you hurt, and I don't want the flock hurt, so for now we need to just be a team… a family… friends, but Fang I really can't lose you." By then tears started flowing freely. I wasn't sobbing, but I was crying, and Fang sees me crying.

"Fang I love you so much I'd cry for you." I added.

"I understand." Fang replied half smiling. Then, he leaned in and gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before ripping off a sleeve to wrap my arm which was still bleeding.

"You didn't have to cut yourself." Fang stated.

"Yes I did." I smiled though because I knew everything would somewhat return back to normal with my family at least.

**I hate how you people aren't reviewing....**


	5. Elvira Myres

Finally, the next day we landed successfully in Washington D.C. in the middle of some abandoned hospital.

"This is kind of exciting. We could live here!" Gazzy exclaimed as he ran off to explore.

"Gazzy? Wait up!" Iggy called after him as he followed the best he could.

"Guys! Don't go too far!" I yelled laughing. (Thank you **FAXFAXFAX!**)

"You sound like my mother!" Iggy said back as the last traces of his voice disappeared.

Laughing I turned around to find Nudge and Angel gathered around a rusted pink and white dresser. That's peculiar.

"Hey Fang isn't this a hospital?" Fang was walking around the hallways stepping over the boards peeking in each room.

"Yeah. There's a screwed up sign out there that says this is a mental hospital."

"Oh that makes more sense." Angel and Nudge stayed in that room with the pink dresser searching through pictures and ancient necklaces, sounds a lot like an old war book with abandoned villages and such. "What are you guys looking at?" I strolled into the room where the girls had random items spread out on a bed.

"Look Max! We found some stuff in that dresser and the bed side table drawer. Come take a look." Angel replied.

I was standing in the doorway but at Angel's call I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. There was a pearl necklace still in good shape, a picture frame with burnt corners of a girl wearing the pearl necklace with another lady behind her with her hands on her shoulder, a little notebook, a little wooden box with a ballet dancer on it, and some old coins plus hairpins. Taking the picture, my eyes grew sad.

"What's wrong, Max?" Angel asked. (Thank you **)( *wings* )( **

"This is probably the girl that stayed in this room, and that's probably her mom behind her."

Angel outstretched her arm and reached for the picture, and she examined it along with Nudge. Getting off the bed gently, I surveyed the room closer. The area was pretty small, and the room looked squished. The twin size bed with white frames was against the wall across from the table with a light, but the table itself had nothing it. A window was on the right wall and the dresser was on the left. The color was a light pink close to cream or white, and the floor was dusty wood. This place depressed me. From the table I could see into the hallway where Fang started walking into each room checking something, but before I was able to ask what he was doing Nudge called after me.

"Hey Max read this."

**REVIEW**

"What is it?" I turned around and Nudge was holding out the notebook to me while Angel held up the pearl necklace against the sunlight.

Carefully opening the cover so the pages wouldn't tear, I shuffled through the pages. Not much was written, maybe 10 pages.

"Read it. It looks really interesting, but I can't read it very well because it's in cursive. Still go ahead!" Nudge said in an excited voice.

"_Dear Journal, my world is filled with agony, agony and pain that 7 year olds don't usually experience. My friends must continue on with their lives, but I must go. Tomorrow morning will be my last day. Since the fire which destroyed my home and my family, I've lived in foster care, but I refuse to accept them as my family for they are not. The fire that has left me alone in the world has also taken away the Elvira Myres that once inhabited this body. Everyone else is dead: my mother, my two sisters, and my identity. I am nothing but an empty shell, and my only wish is to fade away and disappear, and die to be reunited with my loving family. For that reason, I have refused to speak, refused to eat, and refused to let anyone else in my life. Tomorrow, the Mental Hospital of Drusilla will whisk me away and lock my in my room where I will get treated for the mental issue which I don't have; however, no matter how misunderstood I am, I won't let anyone within my walls._"As I read the last words, I saw that Angel was crying. "Angel, sweetie what's wrong?"

"I can feel it." (Thank you **MaxWriter452**)

"Feel what?"

"I can feel Elvira. I can sense her sadness, and she's trapped."

Moving forwards, my arms enwrapped Angel and I rocked her as she cried silently.

**REVIEW**

"Read the last page." Nudge pointed out after Angel stopped weeping.

Turning to the last page, I read "_They are coming. I hear screams and footsteps from the floor above. The people from what I have seen sticking my head out of the window look like wolves only scarier because they look human too. There's a hole in the ceiling from where they crash landed on the fourth floor. I don't have much time. I don't know what's going to happen, but all the kids until 10 are being taken. I'll be taken too. I hear a bomb going off. They blasted through the 4th floor and are on their way to get me. I must hide this, and for whomever reads this please know you must help me if you can, and if you are not too late, and I'm not dead._"The writing was sloppier then the first entree and the words were definitely rushed, but what stuck out the most was the description of the wolves/humans: Erasers. That's how this place got abandoned. People were forced to escape from Itex. They took the kids young enough who valued no life to experiment on. Suddenly, there came a piercing scream that sounded like it came from upstairs, but I knew it was not from anyone of the flock. Nudge, Angel, Fang, and I all gathered to search the 4th floor and for Iggy and Gazzy.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Where are you?!" We all called for them, but our calls were followed by a loud bang, silence, another loud bang, silence, one more loud bang, then

"Whoa!!!!!!" That sounded like Gazzy. (Review!!!!!!! Please!!!! I don't care if you say something bad!)

"Gazzy?!" Nudge called. We all started running around searching for them. They were in one of the corner bedrooms, and Iggy was holding Gazzy back by the collar.

"Hey! Are you guys alright?!" I asked as Fang ran up to them.

"Wait! Don't go beyond that door. Yeah, we're fine." At that, Fang stopped short and slowly walked up to the doorway, once again peeking behind it.

**REVIEW**

"We busted through that door. It was jammed and Gazzy was too curious to save himself!" Gazzy stuck his tongue out at Iggy.

"Hey Max look." Fang spoke up still staring behind the doorway. Behind the blue wooden door was a giant bombed hole on replacing the floor. "I'm guessing Gazzy almost fell through when he busted through."

Gazzy nodded but was please he busted a very jammed door. I smirked, but then remembered the scream.

"Hey did you guys happen to hear that really high pitched scream?"

"How's that possible? We are the only ones here…" Gazzy replied. (Thank you **broadway2B**)

I've never really been into ghost stories and spirits, but this was freaky.

"Hey let's get out of here and head to the library, Nudge can retell what we found out."

We headed out one by one with Fang taking lead and me last. Nudge being the babble mouth was happy to explain everything. Originally, we had planned to walk from our landing, but I wanted to get away from that place as far as possible. All it gave was sorrow. Itex really does destroy everything.

**Hey people! Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it so far! However, I havent been getting many reviews... come on people! I need reviews to help improve my story! **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**Also, I'd like to thank these people for CARING ENOUGH TO REVIEW!**

**FAXFAXFAX!**

**)( *wings* )(**

**MaxWriter452**

**broadway2B  
**


	6. Library of Congress

We landed in an alley on the outskirts of town and walked from there. The library was huge and had a lot of visitors, but that's only compared to the amount of people we interact everyday which was really just the flock. Today was a Wednesday, a weekday, so students studied and adults worked. Making sure our wings were well hidden, we entered and got Nudge to use the computer to find books on experiments of human DNA. Most of the books were only about what to do and actual experiment, but one book in particular had a few pages that had the word Itex on it. We spent the whole day looking for books that just had the word Itex written on even one page, but we only found one book. Maybe the government didn't know too much about it… Review!

Fang copied down some important stuff while the rest of us kept searching, but as the day got later more people were coming and it just seemed a bit suspicious that 6 random kids were here with no adults, so as soon as Fang was done we left. My first option was to fly back to the forest where the hospital was located and spend the night but the memories of the notebook kicked that option out. We should get out of this city. The sun started setting on us and as soon as we were two cities away from Washington D.C., we landed in the trees, ate, then spent the rest of the night before sleep reading over the notes and sharing thoughts.

"Elvira was only 7! That's so not right…" Nudge began.

"Well we were only babies" Iggy pointed out

"This isn't about us, and we never had a life to begin with. Elvira's family was killed in a fire, and she was the only Myer left. She had a life she could have lived, but I bet Itex started that fire." Nudge argued and Iggy remained silent.

"She's not the only one. All the other kids under 10 were taken, too." Angel added. Review!

"We don't know if she's still alive or not but she wanted help. It's true she wanted to die, but she knew something bad was happening and she didn't and wouldn't want to die being tortured." I explained.

"Which means we have to find the Itex she's residing at, if she's alive that is?" Fang added as he threw down the notes he took at the library. "According to that one book we found, there's 4 Itexs in the world, and they are all hidden in places people who never suspect. Apparently, some humans are involved too letting them use basements and secret rooms as separate labs and hideouts. We've taken down 1 leaving 3, but finding them isn't going to be easy. There're maybe 5 companies that play with human DNA, but Itex is the only illegal one. The governments don't know where they are hiding however so none have been arrested except that one we caught of course."

"Well where's the rest of them?" Gazzy asked.

"The government doesn't know so I guess we'll have to find them ourselves." (Thank you renensmee13!)

"Well, where should we start?"

"I'm hoping the voice would help?" I asked more then answered.

"The voice hasn't been spoken to you since we settled in with Dr. Martinez."

"True, but I highly doubt it's just gone. I'm thinking that maybe it just stopped talking to me because I had decided to take a break. It'll come back, I'm sure it didn't abandon me."

"Thought you hated the voice!"

I shrugged. "Maybe I just have a lot to think about and it's nice to get a hint every once in a while, even if they don't make sense." (Thank you mongosquishy!)

"I think it's time for bed" Fang said for once being the one to fill the silence. The kids nodded and each picked their own suited place. Fang pulled out the two blankets that we had packed before leaving and gave one to Angel and Nudge and another to Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy and Gazzy shared a tree one leaning against each side. Angel and Nudge climbed the tree and found a branch to sleep on.

"Want me to take first watch?" Fang asked. He was being extremely considerate today, but really I couldn't sleep if I tried. Although I didn't want to show it, every time I think about saving the world my heart starts pounding and my blood boils because even with the wings such a big responsibility doesn't belong to a 14 year old. Every time I think about having a normal life, my conscious tells me that it's only a dream. Now, the flock expects me to save some girl who we don't really know and might not even exist anymore, and the world expects me to find all 3 Itex and destroy it before the world ends. Fang and I can't be together which hurts like crazy, and I can't believe this but I really just want to hear some advice from the voice. (Thank you broadway2B!)

"No, it's ok. I got it. You take second." I replied.

"Ok. Well want to talk?"

"Omg! The world's ending! Fang wants to talk!"

Fang smirked. "The world IS ending, and you can always talk to me."

"I don't know. I'm not really sure, but I think I've finally lost it."

"Lost what?"

"My ability to lead and just to save the world."

"Max you're made for this. You haven't lost anything, and you have your family to back you up. Maybe you just don't want to."

"Yeah well what matters? Whether I want to or not I have to."

"You'll make it work. You always do." Fang said ending the discussion as he rubbed my back between my wings.

I looked into his eyes sincerely. "Thank you." Then, I leaned in quickly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He deserved more, but that was all I could give for right now. Fang smiled then got up and jumped up into the nearest tree and slept. Review!

"_Sleep for tonight. No one's coming." _It was the voice. Same old voice.

"Thought you left me!"

_"Max, I'm in your head. How do I leave you? I was more into welcome backs."_

"Optimistic as usual, welcome back." I said sarcastically.

_"Now, sleep. No one knows where you guys are for now, and you need sleep." _

"Are you sure? Someone should always be on watch." The voice never replied, so I started deciding whether to listen or not. There was a Max on each shoulder of mine, and each one took a side and debated. My imagination could run wild. Cracking a smile, I almost laughed at myself. Then, I realized that I was tired. Maybe it was the voice playing tricks in my brain, but it didn't matter. I wanted sleep and the voice told me to sleep and that we were safe, so I slept.

**Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I dont care if the reviews are horrible and call me ugly! I WANT REVIEWS!!! :) **

**Thank you for reviewing!:**

**broadway2B**

**mongosquishy**

**Renensmee13**


	7. Snow Cold Collerstone

"Come on Iggs! Get your freaking bird butt up!" I yelled slapping Iggy across the face to get him to wake up, not hard of course… just hard enough to sting. Somehow, he saw it coming with his sightless eyes and caught my wrist before it came in contact with his face.

"Nice try. I'm up!" Iggy said laughing and finally jumping up pulling Gazzy with him. "You to, bud."

"Just get started on breakfast?" Laughing, I walked away to wake up Angel and Nudge, but Fang beat me to it. The girls were already awake and Fang was giving them morning hugs.

"Morning, Max! How did you sleep?"

"Hey sweetie! Pretty well, thank you!"

"I'll go help the bros." Fang mumbled and left but not before giving us a small half smile, the one that gives me tingles down my spine in the good way. As he walked away the girls crawled into my lap.

"Did you have any dreams?" I asked them politely.

"Nope!" They both stated smiling.

"Max, I'm sorry." Angel stated.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Well, we're sorry you have to take care of us all the time, and look after us, but I promise we'll help you save the world. You're not alone." Nudge explained.

"I know." I replied smiling, but then Iggy called us for breakfast which we were happy to eat.

Soon, we were up in the sky again flying as high as the sky and reaching for the stars, or that's what this felt like.

"Yo." Fang said flying next to me with his black wings outstretched mysteriously.

"Hey." I replied.

"You never woke me up for second watch."

"Oh yeah, I just decided I should take the night, but I got in a couple of hours at the last minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Of course."

Fang shrugged, "Ok then. Well I'm here if you want to talk, and tell me what's really happening."

"Yeah I know. Thanks."

"So where are we headed?"

"Um… well…" "_Hey voice, right now would be a god time to help me out." _There was a few seconds of silence, but Fang was one to wait. "_Tennessee__"_

I had wanted to ask why, but the voice never returned and Fang was still waiting.

"Um… let's go to Tennessee."

Fang didn't question it. He went along with this and nodded.

"Come on people! Headed to Tennessee!" I announced after Fang flew back to the far right side.

We circled around Tennessee for a little while avoiding the countryside. Itex would never hide in the country. There's hardly anything but rolls of land, so we wet to the city, but there was one part where it was snowing.

"Max! Can we go there? Please?!" The whole flock pleaded except for Angel and Fang. Angel still remembered her last experience, and Fang was just the silent type.

Turns out the city was called Collerstone. We found a nice little neighborhood with a lake in the middle. Ducks were swimming in it close to the fountain and two gazebos were located each at a corner. Landing in the forest beside one of the coves, we walked through the trees and around the lake. A thin layer of snow covered the street, the curb, and the grass slope surrounding the lake.

"Wow. This place is wonderful…" Nudge trailed off, and the flock dispersed. I'm not sure where everyone else went, but I remember a giant main tree at the corner of the lake by the stop sign. The lake looked so attracting right then, so I took a step. Then I could hear it. Almost like a spirit calling to me, something telling _the lake, it's the lake, _but what about the lake? I took another step getting closer to the steep part. One more step and suddenly my foot slipped on the snow and I fell sliding down the hill towards the freezing winter water.


	8. First Itex

The icy cold hit me hard as my body hit the water of the lake. Maximum Ride doesn't scream, but I couldn't help let out a little shriek when I finally realized this wasn't good. Of course, the water wasn't very deep, but there were rocks and once again the water was freezing. Rocks cut into my sides, my stomach, my head, my face, and my arms, and tore me to shreds, but my eyes stayed open because when I first hit the water I was sure I could see a light underwater. At my first thought, the light was from the fountain, but this one was too bright, but fairly well hidden. When I hit water, my first thought was to get back on land where it was at least a little warmer and way easier to breathe. Reaching up, a hand darted into the water. The arm was long and dark colored: Fang. Smiling, my arms wrapped around Fang's and he pulled me back up where I coughed and sputtered. The flock surrounded me patting my back asking if I was ok.

"I'm fine thanks, but I need to go back under."

"What?! Are you freaking kidding me?! It's the middle of winter and it's snowing. You just fell into a lake, you're bleeding, and you want to go diving back into the lake?" Fang freaked out.

"Fang there's something down there, and I'm going to find out what it is. There's no need for anyone else to get wet. Just grab my arm and pull me up as soon as I tug." I ordered calmly.

"Fine, but don't complain or blame once you get hypothermia." Fang gave in and grabbed my arm as I inched my way down. Finally, my face was under the water and I could see right below the fountain there was a light, and what looked like a long extended train that curved and bent into a square. There were windows and lights from windows, but no doors that I could see, but all in a rush I could see people walking past the window dragging crates with them. I'd seen enough and given my tug which was received.

"It's Itex!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa, what?" Iggy asked confused again.

"The second Itex's down there! Living in some train wreck looking things, but it's there! There are crates and scientists and a light!"

"So let's kick some butt!" Gazzy yelled out.

"We can't right now. I don't have a plan yet. We'd get our butts kicked."

"And Max's hurt, and without her there's no way we're winning." Nudge added. Oh yeah, the rocks and cuts. I had forgotten. Now, I checked myself over and discovered my right side had a long cut running from my side to half of the first rib. My left shoulder was bruised and had some scrapes on them. The rest of my body was covered and no biggie two hour heal scratches. My shirt was torn to pieces though. Thank god I had a jacket.

"It's not a big deal." I said quietly finally feeling the numb pain and the sting of the lake water in my side wound. As we took off to the forest, I kept my already torn up jacket pressed to my side, though every time I flapped or breathed it hurt. I just didn't want Fang to have to carry me and the flock to worry. Fang spared his light jacket for me to wear, but I refused because I was sopping wet. Landing not too far Iggy started breakfast again and I tried to warm up by building a fire, but that didn't last long. The most impact it made was melt the snow, but that made the grass mushy and messy which was a problem because that meant we had to sleep in the trees, but the trees were covered in ice.

The cold did numb my cut, so the bleeding stopped shortly. My appetite wasn't good, however, so I just had some granola bars and fruit cups that no one else wanted. The only thing that occupied my mind was the plan to destroy the Itex so close to us, but for tonight we needed to get away to somewhere dry and hidden.

"Hey guys we need to go somewhere else." I pointed out.

"Like where? We can't go randomly knocking on someone's door." Iggy said. They were all depressed. It's late, wet, cold, and we're trapped.

"Psh. I wish. Let's fly to another county. It shouldn't take us long, and then once we plan things out we can come back here."

No arguments were made, but mainly because everyone was too tired to argue. We headed out and flew to the first dry forest we saw. There was a highway behind it, but no one could spot us from such a far distant. Fang once again offered to take first watch, and this time I took the advice and settled on a curved tree branch that I fit on perfectly. I took a deep breath and tried to fall asleep. My mind went blank at last, and my consciousness faded away, but not before I heard the voice say "_Max, you're not safe. The flock's not safe here." _


End file.
